Off Script
by Wrath of Nyx
Summary: These are the outtakes, the moments between the dragons, and the Evil Queen cameos. These are the oneshots and drabbles filled with Dexven, Darise, Bropper, Huntlyn, and more!
1. The End of Thronecoming

**So, basically Ever After High is my life, well one of my lives and I just get pissed cause I watched Throne Coming and Apple White had the nerve to call Raven Queen selfish? And also how could Giles forgive Milton Grimm? Here is my way of how Throne Coming should have ended.**

Giles Grimm POV

Finally, finally, finally, the babble spell was broken! He remembered the day like it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

_The young man looked at Milton Grimm with an air of defiance. ¨We should get to choose our own destinies!¨ he cried. ¨Never!¨ yelled Milton. ¨Giles you are out of your mind! We must follow the stories and embrace our destinies!¨ ¨But-¨ ¨Silence!¨ bellowed Milton. ¨You must be punished for your impertinence!¨ Summoning the ancient arts he had cursed his own brother with the babble spell and banished him to the basement of the school._

_End of Flashback_

The girls had helped him get ready for the party. He had mixed opinions about them. Raven Queen was just like him, a true rebel at heart. Briar Rose had been very brave, he remembered seeing her beat the shadow creature in her book to save Apple White.

Ashlyn Ella has been so sweet and kind. Cedar Wood truthful and honest but also loyal to her friends. Cupid… well she was a good friend when she wasn't all over her love life *coughDextercough*. Blondie Locks, bubbly and talkative. And who could forget Madeline Hatter. So comical, and friendly. And Apple White.

Oh sure, she was supposed to be the 'Fairest of Them All' but he could see the selfishness. Milton had corrupted her, it was obvious. So naive to what he was doing. But the others were helping her to realize that she was wrong and that Raven was right.

He waited at the top of the stairs and waited for his cue. He wanted Milton to know how he felt. Raven was the one who gave him the idea. Briar and Maddie had immediately agreed. The others had followed and though Apple had needed much convincing, she had realized that what Headmaster Grimm had done was unacceptable and definitely as Blondie would say 'not right'. He heard snippets of the conversation from downstairs.

¨I want to sign the Storybook of Legends I really do!¨ That was Raven. Giles smiled, she was a born actress.

¨… magic mirror… friends… vision… ¨ And now came the big slip-up…

¨Wishing well dear, you saw it in the wishing well.¨ Giles chuckled to himself. ¨Wasn't a very nice thing to do Headmaster Grimm. You have to let Raven choose her own destiny…¨ Giles heard the girls say something else. It was his cue.

He walked down the stairs. Apple gestured to him then she and Raven left. Milton started towards him. ¨Giles I… ¨ ¨Oh shut up,¨ Giles said scornfully. You cursed me, your own brother just because I didn't share your views. You evil, evil, thing. How dare you even talk to me after that. I hate you.¨ He punched Milton in the stomach and then left.

Walking away, Giles had decided to stay in the basement, it was his home. But now he would sometimes walk the halls, chat with students, instead of staying confined. Needless to say, the students, and staff loved the Headmaster's brother.

Yes, Giles thought. Life was now way better.


	2. Meeting Mr Badwolf

**Thank you so much to Guest who is my first reviewer. They asked for a Darise oneshot so here it is. I will take idea's from you all. Sorry if this doesn't reach your romance expectations but I'm not that good with the stuff.**

Daring POV

¨No, I can't! He'll kill me!¨

¨Daring, my dads not a monster.¨

¨Uh, isn't he the big, bad, wolf?¨

¨Yeah, but he's sweet, kind, generous, he's the best dad I could ask for! And besides it's not like you're asking for his blessing to propose to me.¨

¨But… but… he's… ¨

¨Why aren't you worried about my mom? And besides, your parents were fine with it.¨

¨Yeah, but my parents aren't werewolves!¨

¨Daring… ¨

¨Okay, okay, no need for the fangs! But you're coming.¨

¨Of course I am. You think the Hoods and Wolves are just gonna let you walk in?¨

¨Um… yes?¨

¨Come on.¨

¨Fine.¨

As they walked through the forest, Daring wondered how it had come to this. At first it was just him noticing Cerise in the halls. Then him realizing how pretty she was. Then him asking her out at Thronecoming. Then they started dating. But now he had to do the scariest thing he had ever had to to.

He had to meet and tell him that he and Cerise were dating.

Daring was so busy imagining the many way's that would tear him limb from limb that he almost didn't hear the whispers. Almost.

¨Look it's Cerise Hood.¨

¨Why is there a boy with her?¨

¨Just wait until her father finds out.¨ There were chuckles after this one. Daring shuddered. That last comment had made his stomach go all butterflies noticed and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her gratefully.

They came to her cottage. Cerise knocked on the door. A pretty woman with dark hair and eyes opened the door.

¨Oh! Cerise!¨ she said. Then she noticed Daring and smiled knowingly. ¨Why don't you come inside,¨ she said. Daring nodded thankfully, too nervous to talk.

Once they were inside Red began talking again. ¨Well then, hello. I'm Cerises mother Red. Are you her boyfriend?¨ Daring nodded again. He braced himself for what Red would say next. But what happened next surprised him. ¨Oh!¨ Red cried. ¨I've been waiting forever for this to happen.¨ ¨Mo-om,¨ Cerise groaned.

¨So, uh… you're okay with it?¨ asked Daring. Red laughed. ¨Of course I am. I just want Cerise to be happy.¨ ¨Thank you,¨ said Daring. The butterflies left. Red laughed again.

¨Oh, don't thank me. Besides the real test is Cerises father.¨ And just like that the butterflies were back. Cerise squeezed Daring's hand again. ¨Hey, it'll be okay,¨ she smiled. Daring smiled back.

Just then the door slammed. Daring jumped. came stomping in. ¨Took forever to get here. So many mutters about a surprise at home- Cerise!¨ ¨Hey Dad,¨ said Cerise. She jumped up and hugged him.

Daring realized that he was seeing another side of . At school he was all scary and strict but at home… Cerise was right. He really did seem loving. So of course things needed to change. noticed Daring. He growled.

¨Who is this?¨ he growled. ¨This is Daring, my boyfriend. We'll let you two talk it out,¨ said Cerise, exiting the room along with Red. ¨Wha… ¨ said Daring. His incredible written speech was going along so well.

¨Listen up boy,¨ said , leaning close to Daring. Daring gulped. suddenly burst out laughing. ¨Yes,¨ he chuckled. Daring could only watch.

¨Oh, sorry,¨ said . ¨It's just so hilarious to see you like that. But I had to do the test didn't I? But anyway, yes. You may date Cerise.¨ ¨Thank you,¨ said Daring. ¨Oh you're welcome,¨ said .

But suddenly his tone changed to a menacing growl. ¨ But if you hurt one hair on her head then I will rip you limb from limb. Understood?¨ Daring nodded. ¨Good,¨ said again. And suddenly he was all smiled again. ¨You done talking now?¨ said Cerise from the doorway. ¨Yes,¨ said Mr. Badwolf. ¨Hexcellent,¨ said Cerise. ¨Bye Mom, bye Dad, I promise to come soon.¨She hugged them both and left.

¨So how was it?¨

¨Well he was scary then nice then scary then nice.¨

¨See he wasn't so bad.¨

¨Yeah, I guess so. And Cerise?¨

¨Yeah?¨

¨You look beautiful.¨  
¨Thanks Daring.¨

**Well that's all I have right now. And please, please review! I'll update faster. Like I did today.**


	3. Wanted:Milton Grimm Part 1

**Okay, so first someone -I'm not saying names you know who you are- decided to freaking review just saying that it wasn't rexter it was dexven and and it wasn't hashlyn it was huntlyn. Well listen to this. I DON'T FREAKING CARE! Okay I'm calm now. And I am so sorry to the person who wanted **_**rexter**_ **you're going to have to wait a little longer, again I am so sorry. And thank you to all the people who reviewed awesome things and followed and favorited this story. This chapter was inspired by MaddieLovesTea5. Thanks for that!**

Some random person named iamawesome237 POV

The three Wonderlandian's-Maddie, Kitty, and Lizzie- were in Maddie's dorm room remembering Wonderland. Maddie was remembering her first upside down tea party in the Invisible Grove when the door burst open.

The person turned out to be Giles Grimm. ¨Well, hello Giles!¨ chirped Maddie. ¨Do you want to remember Wonderland with us?¨

¨I'm sorry Maddie but I can't. I bring distressing news!¨ ¨Is it chaotic?¨ purred Kitty. Giles rapidly shook his head. ¨No, it's worse! Milton has escaped from mirror prison!¨ The mood darkened. Wait hold up a bit. I'll explain why the hex Headmaster Grimm is in mirror prison in the first place.

It's like, why the heck is the Headmaster in _mirror prison_? I get the Evil Queen but Headmaster Grimm? Seriously? I'll answer that with yes seriously.

See, after Raven realized that Headmaster Grimm had tricked her with the whole wishing well fiasco, if you don't know what I'm talking about then you seriously have to watch thronecoming, Raven wanted to make up a punishment.

And it wasn't just that either. I mean, what sicko curses their own brother and makes them stay in some musty old attic. Milton Grimm, that's who. Maybe Apple White or Duchess Swan too, you know, if they had brothers. But I'm getting off track. Raven wanted to make a punishment.

Being the awesome person she is, she figured out that Milton had switched her gift and with some fancy fire powers, made him give her the wand. Raven was really really powerful and now that she had the wand well… Long story short, Raven cornered Milton Grimm and trapped him in mirror prison.

And no, it totally didn't have anything to do with the fact that her mother was locked in mirror prison too. Anyway back to present state.

¨What?!¨ Lizzy shrieked. ¨How dare Milton Grimm escape from mirror prison!¨ Then, ¨How _did _he escape from mirror prison?¨

Giles sorrowfully shook his head. ¨That we do not know. But there is one person that must know. Raven herself! After all she _is_ the one that trapped him.¨ Maddie grinned. ¨I'll go look for Raven!¨ Lizzie and Kitty followed her out.

Dark thoughts flickered in Lizzie's mind_.Raven had to know where he was, she just had too! Because Headmaster Grimm definitely held grudges. Who knew what he might do now? No, forget that Lizzie, Raven know's where Headmaster Grimm is._

But one last thought flickered in Lizzie's mind.

_What is she doesn't?_

**I thing there might be about 3 parts to this. I'll try to update more. And one last thing, there might be other oneshots between the parts kay?**


	4. Wanted:Milton Grimm Part 2

**I am so, so, so, so sorry about not updating! Please don't kill me!**

**Jeccabelle: Yes, yes he did.**

**Guest 1: Yes, I am making a story out of it.**

**RavenQueenFan2605: Thanks, I'm starting to use those names too.**

**MaddieLovesTea5: Thanks for all the hyper reviews, and no Briar doesn't have FanFiction. I'm bugging her to make one though.**

**Story Lover:Thanks, and I am sorry but you're gonna have to wait for the Dexven.**

**Starwater09: Thanks.**

**Guest 2: You're welcome. Sorry if that wasn't enough Darise.**

As Giles walked, well more like agitatedly almost ran, through the halls, dark thoughts were running through his mind, much like Lizzie's.

_How did he get out? What will he do now? And where the hex is he? I am going to punch his lights out when I see him. We have to find him._

Now you may be thinking, 'Wow, nice brother dude.' Well, Headmaster cursed Giles so you should actually be chewing _him_ out instead of Giles.

Maddie watched Giles through sad eyes. After her short experience of being Narrator **[From Wonderlandiful World. Sorry about the spoiler.] **she had been much more watchful and empathetic.

Kitty thought of her dad, the Cheshire Cat, still in Wonderland. She would see him again, she _had_ too. And the only chance of hope was stuck in mirror prison. Then her heart quickened.

There _was_ someone else. _No Kitty_, she scolded herself. _Find Raven first. Get her to find Headmaster Grimm. Then ask if she can cure Wonderland._

Ashlyn Ella and Briar Beauty were chatting in Briar's dorm when they saw the three Wonderlandian's and Giles rushing past there dorm room. Briar frowned. Were they trying to find the Storybook of Legends?

Her best guess was that they were going to find Raven. But the Book was safe in Wonderland. Wasn't it? She couldn't take any chances. There was no way she was following her destiny.

Ashlyn could tell something was up. There was an angry look on Giles, a worried look on Maddie, a hopeful/sad look on Kitty, and a look that suggested deep thinking on Lizzie.

Ashlyn's eyes widened a bit when she saw a small almost unnoticeable tear track it's way down Kitty's cheek. Had someone died? Briar's eyes narrowed and she stood up to go join them.

Ashlyn followed her. 'Where're you guys going?' asked Briar. Giles eyes took on a wild look. 'Milton has escaped from mirror prison!' Briar whistled. 'Hex that's… ' she didn't have to finish.

'You mean Head-' she caught herself, it was still hard to believe that Giles was the new Headmaster. Lizzie nodded crisply. Briar gasped.

Milton freaking Grimm had escaped! No wonder they were looking for Raven! The two Rebels **[Briar doesn't want her destiny and Ashlyn announced it in True Heart Day.] **followed the Wonderlandian's and Giles down the hall.

Raven had taken to practicing her magic in the room in the Catacombs, which were beside Giles's room. **[I don't know, just go along with it kay?]** so the group headed there.

They were about to go down when the Daughter of Pinnochio, Cedar Wood, found them. 'Hey guys,' she said. 'What's up?' 'The sky,' answered Briar drily.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and explained the situation. Cedar's mouth formed an O and she asked if she could come. Lizzie nodded and they headed downstairs.

And when they found Raven pouring over old scrolls one thought was thundering in each of their minds.

_Please know where Milton Grimm is._

**Welp, that's all I have for now. Please review… pretty please with awesomeness on top.**


	5. Wanted: Milton Grimm Part 3

**I know, dramatic ending right? I don't know how many parts this is going to have yet. Maybe 4? Wait and see is all I'm saying. Wait and see. Oh and if you're an Apple White hater then I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter. Sorry Blondie lovers. And Apple lovers, though I'm surprised there are any.**

Raven frowned. Since her mother and poisoned Wonderland, she's been looking for a way to well, _un_-poison it. It wasn't exactly like her mother was available to do it.

She looked back at the scroll. Just her luck. She finally finds one that has the spell and she can't read it. Oh joy. But she refused to give up. Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, and everyone else from Wonderland wanted to go home.

And she was their only hope.

She went to go find her wand among the pile of scrolls she's thrown to the ground. Suddenly there was a thud.

Raven froze. What the hex was that? She turned around slowly, wand in hand. Then relaxed. It was just Maddie. No, wait, it wasn't just Maddie.

There was also Giles, Briar, Ashlyn, Kitty, Lizzie, and Cedar. They all had nervous and worried expressions on their faces. 'What happened?' asked Raven.

Maddie _never_ looked nervous. When she did, you knew something was up. The group looked up to Giles who in turn looked at Raven.

'Milton has escaped mirror prison!' he cried.

'What?' demanded Raven. Her eyes darkened until they were almost black and the shadows lurking in the corners of the room grew.

The others backed up. Raven was mad. And you do _not_ want to be near her when she's mad.

'He escaped?' she growled. Her mother hadn't escaped. So how had he? No one wanted to help him. Not even his own brother. _Especially_ his own brother.

Then she paused. The shadows faded and her eyes dimmed backed to normal. Everyone sighed in relief.

No one there really wanted their gravestone to read: _Exploded because she didn't run away from the pissed daughter of the Evil Queen._

There was one person who still liked him.

Who still trusted him and thought that _Raven_ was in the wrong.

And that person, was Apple White.

Raven scowled and her eyes darkened again as she remembered the prissy daughter of Snow White.

With her innocent blue eyes, soft blond hair, and poreclain skin, she had evaded all punishments.

_Why didn't I stick her in mirror prison too?_ Raven asked herself. The logical side of her brain answered. _Because she didn't do anything bad enough to deserve it._

Raven sighed. She hated being logical. 'Um, Raven?' Briar asked tentatively. Raven had been silent for a long time and patient was not a word you would use to describe the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

'Yeah?' Raven asked. 'Do you have an idea or… ' Briar trailed off. Raven's mouth made a little O of understanding.

She hadn't realized how quiet she's been. 'Well,' she began. She didn't want to hurt Briar since she had been Apple's best friend. Enfeces on the had been.

But she steeled herself. She had to voice her theories, didn't she?

'I think Apple helped him,' she finally said. The tension in the room grew. It made perfect sense.

'That's great Raven!' Maddie chirped. 'Now we just have to find him and put him back into mirror prison!' The tension evaporated.

The daughter of the Mad Hatter had that talent. Raven smiled thoughtfully. 'Yeah, but I still don't know how I'm gonna find him.' Everyone sagged. The situation seemed so hopeless. Then a voice piped up.

'You could make Wanted posters. Everyone hates Milton anyway. Tell them to call you or Giles if they see him. He can't hide forever.'

The voice belonged to Cerise. The others looked at her in amazement. Usually she was the one in the shadows. But for the ones that had been there, the memory of the Giants vs Ever After High game was etched in their minds. **[Thronecoming. Epic scene.]**

Raven nodded. 'Yeah that'll work.' 'I'll put some up in the Glass Slipper,' Ashlyn offered. Raven smiled. Giles grinned. 'Thank you girls!' he exclaimed.

Right then, a mane of golden hair appeared. Raven tensed, then relaxed when she realized that it was just Blondie Locks, not Apple.

'What the hex are you doing here?' Kitty demanded, pretending not to notice the slight hurt flash across the daughter of Goldilock's face.

'I'm a reporter,' Blondie shrugged. 'And a reporter always know's what's going on.' Lizzie snorted.

'I think you're mistaking _investigating _for being nosy.' Blondie chose to ignore that too. Maddie looked at the Princess of Wonderland. What was wrong with her?

Something was up. Then she realized something. Maybe this was why Kitty was upset too. They were missing Wonderland. Simple. And they probably envied Blondie too.

Maddie herself was also lucky. Her dad was here, in Ever After.

'So, why are you all here?' asked Blondie. Everyone looked at Giles again. 'Milton has escaped from mirror prison,' he said gravely.

Blondie paled. She looked imploringly at Cedar as if to ask if Giles was telling the truth. Cedar nodded, hesitantly. Blondie paled even more until she was whiter than the ghost in the Lost and Found room.

After a while she spoke. 'And you're trying to find him?' Lizzie snorted again. But in reality her thoughts, weren't mocking at all. Sort of.

_Lucky girl, she can afford to show her feelings. She doesn't have to hide behind a mask. No, Lizzie, what are you doing?! Are you actually envying a lower peasant? _

Lizzie ended the war between the rude side of her mind, and the logical side of her mind (All evil characters have them. It's like, a law, or something.) just then because Blondie had started to speak again.

'I could help. Maybe do a newscast. You know, on my show Blondie Knows Best!'

'You have a show called Blondie Knows Best?' Lizzie asked skeptically. 'Well, I was going to name it Just Right but… '

'What kind of name is Just Right?' Lizzie demanded, disgusted.

'Let's continue this conversation later,' said Kitty, breaking up the oncoming argument. The others stared at her in surprise.

'What?' she demanded. 'I can break up fights!' They kept on staring. Oh who are we kidding? Cerise had a chance in the spotlight, Blondie is actually being helpful, Lizzie isn't yelling 'OF WITH YOUR HEAD!' every five seconds, so Kitty being peaceful.

Why not?

Just another normal day when you're evil, psycho, revenge-ridden, fired headmaster wants to… well… and your parents are fairytale characters.

'So we have our plan,' said Raven. The others nodded.

They all headed upstairs, except for Giles, who was looking for trapping spells. Blondie headed off to to her newscasting room. (Just go with it.) Cerise, Ashlyn, Briar, and Cedar went to go make the posters and put them up around town.

And Maddie and Raven? Well you'll have to wait and see.

**Yay! I'm done. I did this at school with an annoying girl yammering on and on and on in my ear. Ugh! Anywho, my friend Helen typed a comma, you know the one between upstairs and except. She wanted me to tell you that. I have a seriously messed up life. Bye!**


	6. Wanted: Milton Grimm Part 4

**I needed to blow off some steam cause I'm really pissed right now. Why? You know the annoying girl yammering in my ear that I talked about yesterday? Yeah, she said something about me not being Indian and I told her that I was proud of my culture and to shut up but that was yesterday. **_**Today**_ **we were doing a project and it's like I have to hand feed her work to her. WHAT THE HELL! Yeah, I'm pretty pissed. She's super stupid, and doesn't know the meaning of one word answers. I'm not gonna say anything else and waste your time even more. Thanks to the people who actually **_**read**_ **this, don't lie, most people skip over the author's notes. Oh and thanks to RavynAshes2 who probably isn't reading this but showed me how to do line breaks. And if you're also a Percy Jackson and the Olympians freak, I am, you should check out her stories. Thanks for listening, it means a lot.**

* * *

**First up… Making the Poster of Awesomeness!**

Cerise, Briar, Ashlyn, and Cedar were having a little trouble with the poster. They had already chosen the size (After 20 minutes of arguing, they decided Medium would be good) but _now_ they were arguing about the color of the ink.

Yeah, these four didn't work that well together.

Cerise wanted black or red, Briar wanted pink, Ashlyn wanted green -no, it totally didn't have anything to do with Hunter's eye color- and Cedar wanted yellow.

In the end they decided on purple. Because a) Purple was Raven's signature color, b) Purple was sorta close to pink, black and red, and c) Green would look weird and yellow wouldn't show up on the paper.

They decided that Cerise would write it because despite being half wolf, she had pretty good handwriting.

Cedar, Ashlyn, and Briar dictated what they wanted to say, interrupting the others, and also shooting down ideas. In the end it came out as:

_**Wanted: Milton Grimm**_

_Milton Grimm has escaped mirror prison!_

_Yes, we are serious, feel free to gasp now._

_We have like, no idea what he will do now and if he has any _

_accomplices, although we suspect Apple White._

_You know, daughter of Snow White. Blond, prissy, annoying?_

_If you find either please bring them directly to Raven Queen._

_Sincerely,_

_The EAH Student Council _

Okay, so it wasn't the best Wanted Poster there was, but it was pretty good. They hung them around town then looked for him themselves.

It was relatively easy, since Briar had a fast unicorn, Ashlyn got the forest animals to help, and Cedar had super speed.

* * *

**Next up… Blondie Knows Best!**

For those of you who forgot, Blondie Knows Best is Blondie's news channel. The school newspaper wasn't really that interesting. Blondie took a deep breath, fluffed her golden curls, made sure she wasn't pale anymore and put on a big smile.

Then she stepped up in front of the camera and began.

'... And… Action! Hello Ever After High! This is the newest episode of,' drumroll played in the background 'Blondie Knows BEST!' Recorded clapping played in the background.

'Today, I bring distressing news.' She gulped. 'M- Milton G- Grimm has e-e-escaped mirror prison!' she quavered. Blondie paused, giving her audience a moment to process this.

All over Ever After High, students -and staff- gasped.

Cupid gasped.

The O'Hair twins gasped.

_Mr. Badwolf_ gasped.

'Ashlyn Ella, Briar Beauty, Cedar Wood, and Cerise Hood are hanging Wanted Posters all over Ever After! We would like you all to look for him too! We have to do this students, we have too!'

Blondie took another deep breath and tried to calm down. She had to appear confident.

'If you see him, or Apple White who we suspect is an accomplice, please bring either one directly to Raven Queen. Thank you and remember to watch the The Raven and Maddie Show for more news!'

Blondie took a deep breath. There, it was done. Then an idea sparked in her mind. She dialed a number on her mirror phone.

'Mr. Charming? I was wondering… '

* * *

**And finally… The Raven &amp; Maddie Show!**

Before we start this part, I'll provide you with a little background on the Show. Raven and Maddie had been influenced by Cupid and Blondie, who both had their own show's.

They had decided to call it The Raven and Maddie Show. It had a special ring to it. Nice and simple.

Maddie and Raven had invited Kitty and Lizzie to be guest stars on the show. Both Wonderlandian's had agreed.

Now, they were filming in their dorm room. Maddie and Raven roomed together now. Apple had ran out. Both of them were sitting down in front of a screen with Lizzie beside Raven and Kitty beside Maddie.

**(Bold is Raven, Slanted is Maddie, Slanted and Underlined is Kitty and Slanted and Bold is Lizzie.)**

**Sup Ever After. I'm Raven-**

_And I'm Maddie!_

**And here are our guest stars Lizzie-**

_**Hello-**_

_And Kitty!_

_Meow._

**So, for those of you who didn't catch Blondie's show Blondie Knows Best-**

_**Which is a horrible name.**_

**We're going to tell you the horrible news.**

_Milton Grimm has escaped mirror prison! _

_And no, we don't know how. Meow._

_**Tragic really.**_

_Quite._

**Anywho, please help us by looking for Milton-**

_Or Apple White! She might be his accomplice!_

**Right. Stay tuned for the next Raven-**

_And Maddie Show!_

_**Which will hopefully be a sports or hallway segment. These news breaks are horribly boring.**_

**Hey!**

_I agree._

**I hate you all.**

_Love you too! Ta ta!_

_**Kitty, we can't leave yet.**_

_Why not?_

_**I don't know, ask Raven!**_

_Raven why can't we leave yet?_

**Because they show isn't done yet! Just wait a bit!**

_So remember people! Look for Milton Grimm and Apple White. Only Milton's more important. _

**Maybe we'll do a Q &amp; A with her. Apple White, I mean.**

_**I suppose that'd be nice. Better than this anyway.**_

_Lizzie!_

**And… that's a wrap. Goodbye Ever After. And let's thank our guest stars. Lizzie Hearts! **Genuine applause, unlike Blondie's.

_And Kitty Cheshire! _Camera turns to Kitty, who is not there.

_**I suppose she left. Can't blame her.**_

**And… goodbye! **

Raven breathes. It's done. Lizzie leaves. Finally! And Dexter, who's on the other side of the school by the way, sighs lovingly. Oh Raven.

* * *

**The Moment We've All Been Waiting For!**

**The Capture of Milton Grimm.**

Milton was brought into the school, squirming and shrieking, by a smirking Lizzie Hearts. She yelled for Raven. When said girl arrived she smiled. 'Good job, Lizzie,' she grinned.

Lizzie nodded and strode away. Raven turned to Milton and sneered. The last thing he noticed was her taking out her wand.

Then everything went black.

**Okay, that's it. You like? A bit of Dexven, sorry not much. I haven't really gotten around to it yet. I am such a horrible person. I'm going to do a Q and A for Apple White, so send in your reviews, send me whatever questions you want asked. I will hold her hostage and threaten her with a vorpal sword! Don't worry, you'll get an answer.**


	7. Q&A: Apple White

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever, I haven't updated in, like FOUR FREAKING MONTHS! I'm honestly not as active on FanFiction as I used to be...Anywho, I decided to do that Apple White Q&amp;A now. Thank you so much to RavenQueenFan2605 for sending in her three questions! And I'm sorry for not bringing an Apple that is easy to hate, but my ideas and writing have changed, and I'm trying to make everyone NOT OOC as possible.**

* * *

**1\. Do you actually like Daring?**

That's a hard question. I used to, but now...He doesn't really pay attention to me. He's got Cerise, and I'm...happy for him! I can't change _that _much, but I guess changing my destiny a _little bit _wouldn't be too hard. There's a tiny part of me that wishes he'd like me, old habits die hard! But I'm getting over it. I mean, there are _way _more important things going on right now that my love life.

**2\. ...That is surprisingly mature of you! Why won't you wear your glasses?**

_No _other fairytale princess has ever needed to wear glasses until she became, well, old! I'm in my teens, and besides, wearing glasses doesn't make me look as 'fair' and I want to be. It's an imperfection, and as the future Snow White, I cannot be imperfect. Even with all that destiny changing talk...I still want my destiny!

**3\. Seriously? What were you thinking when you decided to wear that outfit?**

Hex-cuse me? My mirror says I look fabulous _every day_! My school outfit is gorgeous, and so is my Thronecoming one. I don't get _why _you don't like them, and why you're only criticizing me. Why not Duchess Swan or something?!

**4\. Why did you help Milton Grimm escape?**

Because this is FanFiction, and you hated me, and so you wanted me to appear easily hateable. Shannon Hale however, does not think I am like that, and neither do the Narrators.

**5\. ...You have a point there. Do you have any more crushes, other than Daring?**

Yes, actually! Well, it's not really a crush, but Humphrey really is a sweetheart. He's so awkward, but he makes it look cute...I don't think I've ever seen Daring awkward, and I admit it's a nice change.

**6\. He's nervous with Cerise...Teehee. Whoops, sorry. What are your thoughts on Chase Redford?**

He. Is. Gorgeous. But I don't think he's my type.

**7\. Let me guess. Your type is more Humphrey. Am I right. Seventh question! Do you wish you had black hair like your mother?**

Not anymore, no. Knowing Raven has taught me to be happy with who I am, and let's be honest, there's tons to be happy about. I like myself just that way I am, and my blond hair _does _make me seem fairer than my black hair.

**8\. Yeah, I see your point. Final question. What are your thoughts on Dexven?**

Dexven? Um...Oh! Dexter and Raven! I'm still a bit worried about their friendship (Which is apparently something more now) because of the whole Dexter being a Royal and Raven being a Rebel. But they're cute together, and super happy, and I heard the went on a date during Movie Night, so that's good.

**Glad to see you feel that way? Good bye Apple White!**

* * *

**Not my finest and definitely very short. Send in idea's for what you want to see next, be it a Raven and Maddie show, bonding between, well, anyong, or another Q&amp;A. Ta-ta!**


	8. Why Am I The Tortilla?

**Hey, guys! So, feel free to be mad at me. **_**I'm **_**mad at me. I'm way more active in the PJO fandom, and I haven't been doing as much over here. That ends now! I have realized that I have a duty to ALL my fandoms. Without further ado… Welcome to the eighth chapter of Ever After High Oneshots! (I have GOT to change the title…)**

**Dedicated to: RavenQueenFan2605 (Who asked for: A love triangle (ex. Poppy x Sparrow x Duchess)?**

* * *

"BREAKING NEWS" ran across the bottom of the screen in bright red. C.A. Cupid, the face above it, looked startled. Her robin egg blue eyes were wide and there was a hand in her pink hair.

* * *

Blondie Locks looked nervous, even after the opening jingle of Just Right. Her deep blue eyes kept shifting from one side of the camera to the other, and she was twirling a lock of her blond hair.

* * *

Raven looked annoyed as she and Maddie had their little bit before the main part of the show. Maddie was smiling as if nothing was wrong. Then, "The Raven and Maddie Show" popped up in turquoise, black, and purple.

* * *

"Hellllooooo, Ever After! Today, I have a special surprise for you. Instead of love advice... We're doing something a little different."

* * *

"I pride myself on knowing about everything in this school. I may not be as intrepid in love as my dear friend Cupid, but I _do _know a story when I hear one."

* * *

"Blondie and Cupid told us what they planned to do for their shows. And because we're huge copycats-"

"We decided to do the same thing! Sorta. The witch and the hat will-"

"What Maddie means is that we've decided to talk about-"

* * *

"The newest love triangle! And let me tell you, Ever After High, it's something even I, C.A. Cupid couldn't have imagined! Our love triangle is made up of-"

* * *

"Sparrow Hood, Duchess Swan, and Poppy O'Hair! That's right, folks. Both of these _amazing _girls like one _amazing _guy. Now, let's look at the facts." Blondie grinned and began listing them off of her fingers.

* * *

"Personally, I don't see what the big problem is." Raven started, tucking a strand of purple hair behind her ear. "People like who they like. That's it. And people have crushes all the time. So what if they like the same guy? People do this all the time, only this time it's public. Which is, in my opinion, a major invasion of privacy."

"I agree with Raven." Maddie agreed, nodding importantly. "People should just keep their noses out of other people's beeswax."

* * *

"Now, it is... _scandalous_, but I think we might be onto something here. Poppy's a rebel and Sparrow's a Royal. This shows that we're getting over our old prejudice, which is good."

* * *

Hunter snorted as he leaned over Ashlyn's shoulder, watching Cupid's show. "'This shows that we're getting over our old prejudice?' The only thing that this shows is that she wasn't there for the food fight or the way Apple called Raven selfish!"

"But we're together, aren't we? We proved them wrong." Ashlyn replied, leaning back into him.

Hunter looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah. I guess we did."

* * *

"I want to get to the bottom of this, see what it really feels like for _these three people_." Cupid grinned, her wings fluttering with excitement. "So, please welcome... Duchess Swan-"

* * *

"Sparrow Hood-" Blondie held his hand and drew him into view, not noticing his obvious discomfort. (And Sparrow did _everything _obviously.)

* * *

"And _Poppy O'Hair_!" Maddie cried, clapping rapidly. She blinked. "Why is there only one of you?"

"Well, Duchess is with Cupid," the daughter of Rapunzel said, counting on her fingers. Her other hand gripped tight on the armrest.

* * *

"But... But... Where are the others?" Cupid asked. Duchess rolled her eyes.

"Three shows wanted us. Three shows got us. Just... One of us."

"This isn't right!" Cupid cried, hovering over her table agitatedly. "I can't have just _one _of you! Especially not... Well... You."

Duchess rolled her eyes. "Definitely feeling the love here."

* * *

"Sparrow is with Blondie…" Poppy visibly scowled as she thought of the pretty blond and Sparrow together. _In the same room. Alone. Sort of._

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no. Reporters need _everyone_. One, two, _and _three. Ketchup, mustard, _and _relish. The whole enchilada, not just the tortilla!" Blondie cried as she paced rapidly.

Sparrow wrinkled his nose. "I hate relish."

Blondie smiled fakely at the camera. "We'll be having a short intermission, folks." She grabbed Sparrow's hand, her Persian Blue painted nails digging into his wrist.

"I need to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"And I'm here with you guys!" Poppy finished.

"Oh... Okay then. So, we wanted to ask you a few questions...? If that's okay with you, I mean." Raven said, awkwardly. Poppy nodded and Maddie took that as her cue to start.

"What is it like-"

Blondie barged in, her blue eyes flashing.

"Ooh, Blondie, is that Persian Blue? It matches your-" Maddie half-complimented. (I say half because she never did finish, now did she?)

"Raven Queen! This is _completely _unprofessional! A real journalist needs the whole enchilada, not the tortilla!" Blondie cried.

"Why am _I _the tortilla?" Sparrow complained. "Why can't I be like the, I dunno, salsa or something?"

Everyone ignored him.

* * *

"Did she just-" Dexter glared at the Blondie as she yelled at Raven, his hands clenching into fists.

"Bro, calm down!" Daring chuckled as he ruffled Dexter's hair. "They probably rehearsed this part! Relax."

"I dunno, Daring. It doesn't seem very rehearsed." Dexter sighed and started watching the show again.

* * *

"A _real _journalist knows not to interrupt another journalist during their interview," Raven replied calmly. Blondie gasped.

"You did _not _just-"

* * *

"BURN!" Dexter crowed. A few students looked at him strangely. Daring looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Little brother. Chill."

* * *

"That is _completely _rude," Maddie added. "Thank Wonderland you didn't interrupt the _interviewee_."

"Yeah, that's-" Poppy started. She would never finish that sentence as Cupid barged in right then, Duchess close behind her, her pink feathers fluttering.

Maddie and Blondie gasped.

"You interrupted the interviewee!" Maddie cried.

"Even _I _didn't do that," Blondie added, tutting. "That is the mark of a horrible journalist."

"Oh good, you're both here," Cupid said in relief, ignoring the outraged critics. "You can't have a love triangle with only one person."

"They're not going to come with _you_ because both of them are going to come with _me_," Blondie retaliated.

"Neither of them are going to come with you. They all love _our _show much better," Raven betted, nodding to the side sassily.

"Okay, okay, okay. I think we should all ignore the love triangle, sit down, and have some tea!" Maddie said, taking off her hat and pulling a teacup out.

No one listened to her.

"Come on, Sparrow!" Blondie cried, grabbing his hand. "You can convince Poppy and Duchess to come with you!"

"What are we, dogs?" Poppy demanded, crossing her arms.

"And I'm definitely not staying in the same room as Miss I-Think-People-Actually-Like-My-Show over there," Duchess snorted, glaring at Blondie, and, therefore, Sparrow. Her gaze then moved down at their clasped hands. Poppy followed her gaze and scowled.

"You know, maybe we _should_-" she started. Duchess quickly placed a hand on her arm, her nails digging into Poppy's skin. Poppy turned towards her.

"What are you-"

"Don't do anything rash," Duchess hissed. "The Blonde Know-It-All thinks she's got us in the palm of her hand. I _refuse _to be in her palm. It probably smells like _porridge_." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You know, on second hand, why don't we all stay here, and have an interview with all of you guys together?" Poppy suggested.

They all looked at each other.

"Why not?" Raven said finally, sitting down. She looked around, daring anyone to speak up, her violet eyes flashing dangerously.

Cupid and Blondie gulped.

"Sounds great," Cupid said, smiling fakely.

"Just right," Blondie added, gritting her teeth behind her sugar sweet smile.

* * *

Daring groaned, gesturing at the mirror cast.

"See? Obviously rehearsed!"

"They must be really good actors," Dexter muttered as he noticed Blondie's fingers tightening around Sparrow's wrist, and the way Cupid's nails dug into the armrest of her couch, where she sat with Duchess.

* * *

"I'll ask the first question," Blondie said. No one objected, as to save Sparrow's poor wrist from any further torture. Blondie smiled, a real one this time.

"So, Duchess, what's your opinion on Poppy?" Raven shot the daughter of Goldilocks a warning look.

Duchess shot her a look filled with... _pity?_

"I... I... Oh, in the name of _Grimm_! Why do you all care so much? Why are the crushes of Poppy and I so important?! Why can't you just leave us be?! Are you _so bored _that you want to... _embarrass us _because it makes _you _feel better?! And to answer your question Blondie, I personally do not have anything against Poppy O'Hair. Maybe we both like the same guy. So what?! I base my opinions of people on their _personality_." She paused. "And maybe a little because of their story," she admitted.

There was a short period of silence, where Blondie and Cupid blushed, Raven groaned quietly, burying her face under her hand and hair, and Duchess and Poppy shared a look. Both girls turned to Blondie's hand (Yup, still clinging on to Sparrow's wrist, which was probably red by now) and an unspoken agreement passed between them.

"Why can you never treat us like _people_?! It's like we're not there, and all the matters is that _you_, the supposed "Love Expert"-" Finger jab at Cupid. "And the "Journalist"-" Finger jab at Blondie. "Get congratulated for a good show! Can you for _once _just _forget _about eating the enchilada? Can you ignore the fact that both the salsa _and _the sour cream taste equally good with the tortilla and maybe focus instead on the fact that there's a perfectly good pizza-" cough "Dexven" another cough "waiting somewhere else? And _furthermore_, Blondie Locks, since we're on the topic, will you let go of Sparrow's hand?!" Poppy exclaimed. "You're so into this whole love triangle thing, but you've been holding his wrist since you've gotten here! Cupid knows why we all like the guy-"

"I don't, actually," Cupid threw in helpfully. She was ignored.

"But at least, Duchess and I aren't _hypocrites! _Alright, it's our turn to be the reporters."

* * *

"AHA!" Dexter yelled, pointing at the screen. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that's rehearsed! That's right, you can't because it's _not true_."

"Oh, will you calm down?!" Daring snapped.

* * *

Sparrow yanked his wrist out of the confines of Blondie's hand, rubbing the sore skin that now matched his bright red hair.

"I'll ask the first question."

"Go for it," Raven said, nodding. Blondie and Cupid agreed dazedly.

"Why don't I get to be the salsa?" He whined.

Duchess and Poppy exchanged a look.

"Why do we even _like _him?" Poppy contemplated.

"No idea..." Duchess replied.

"You know, maybe the tortilla doesn't want any sour cream or salsa," Poppy said, slowly.

"Yeah, maybe... maybe the tortilla wants some cheese on it,"

Duchess added.

"Maybe... Maybe... " Poppy trailed off.

"Maybe we should set him up with Melody!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I was thinking Lizzie," Duchess argued.

A pause.

"Nah. He's ours."

"No, Poppy, he's mine."

"Um, no, he's mine."

"He spends most of his time with me!"

"He busted you at the _True Hearts Day party_!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"What kingdom do you _come from?! _He busted you on _True Hearts Day_!"

"It's called Tough Love!"

"No, it's called _I'm-Not-In-Love-With-You-Because-I'm-In-Love-With-Poppy _Love!"

"That's not even a type of love!"

"No, it's not," Cupid backed Duchess up.

"See?" Duchess gestured to the daughter of Eros.

"Oh, _now _you listen to me," Cupid muttered.

* * *

"Nope, not rehearsed," Daring said finally, sighing at what he knew was to come.

"I told you so!" Dexter cried, standing up.

"What's all this about?" Milton Grimm demanded, walking towards them.

"Heh, heh, heh," Dexter chuckled nervously. "So, funny story..."

"The tortilla's getting soggy from the sour cream, salsa, and beef," Daring answered.

"Since when is Blondie beef? Shouldn't she be cheese or something?"

"No, because Lizzie or Melody is cheese."

"Why are _they _the cheese?"

"How did you get Raven to go out with you again?" Daring muttered, shaking his head at his geeky brother.

* * *

**So, this monster is finally finished! I apologize to you all for the obnoxiously long wait. The next chapter will come way sooner, I promise. It's a Raven Queen Q&amp;A, so send in your questions!**


	9. Q&A: Raven Queen

**Dang, I was not expecting a lot of questions, but there are! I wanted to get this done as soon as possible, so it would be like a crappy apology for the huge wait before this. Anywho, let's get this show on the road! Welcome to the Raven Queen Q&amp;A!**

* * *

**Alright everyone, today we'll be reviewing one of the best, and most popular, characters in this fandom! **_**Raven Queen**_**!**

**1\. Okay, down to business. Is Dexven official?**

Weeeeell... Not really. I'm sorry but that's the best I can say right now. We went on that one movie date, and people keep looking at us weirdly when we walk together and giggle a lot, which I don't get, but Dexter hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet so...

**2\. Honestly, that boy. Someone tell him to hurry it up because all of us Dexven shippers are getting pissed as your mother when it comes to Snow White. Second question: What do you think about Cerise's heritage?**

I like it. It shows that villains and princesses can still be together and that we don't have to be what our stories dictate. At the end of Way Too Wonderland, Apple says she understands everything, but I still don't think she completely _gets _it. Hopefully, Cerise's parents can help with that. It's people like them that really help with what the Rebel's believe in.

**3\. Well, that was deep. My third question is: What do you think of the Evil Queen being released in the web series?**

I don't really have a specific feeling about it. I think I'm a little frustrated. Like, there's finally something that doesn't involve my mother, sort of, and now she comes in and helps _Courtly Jester _of all people. I guess it was going to come eventually, and I think it's more frustration with my _mother _than with the screenwriters.

**4\. I feel you. I mean, **_**Courtly Jester**_**? Ahem, sorry. Who know's we might interview her someday, so I have to make appear like I'm not biased. Fourth question: What do you think of PoisonApple?**

What do you mean PoisonApple...? I don't...

**Don't worry, it took me a little while too.**

Wait, so... _ohhhhhhhhh_. Oh! Oh, oh no, I- Okay. Okay. I may or may not like Dexter, but I can see why people would ship me with Apple. Opposites attract and all that. Would I ship it personally? No. Do I find it bad that people ship it? No. I am definitely a gay rights supporter, and the fact that we are both females doesn't alter my opinion at all.

**5\. Phew! It would have been awkward if you flat out refused it... Anyway! Why do you like Dexter?**

Why do I like... Oh, that's a hard one. How do you even know I like him?

**Don't even **_**try **_**denying it.**

Okay, okay, fine. I like him because he likes me -as a friend, nothing more- for me. He doesn't steer clear of me because of my mother, he doesn't insult me like a lot of other people do. Another thing I like is his non-existent ego. He doesn't act like he's king of the world, or Eros's gift to high school girls like some of the guys around here do. He's charmingly awkward (Get it? Charming?) and, he might be a little, or a lot, okay, fine, I find him really hot too, okay?! You happy now?

**6\. Very. Also, that was a horrible pun. I'm not even going to respond to the as a friend bit. Let's move on to the question number six: Did you know you are Apple's step-aunt?**

I prefer not to think about things like that.

**7\. I can see why. Alright, I saved the longest, and hardest, and probably one of the most amusing -for us- for last. ****Could you rate (on a scale of 1 [worst] - 10 [best]) Dexter, Daring, Hopper, Alistair, Humphrey, Hunter, and Sparrow twice? Once for looks, and another time for personality. **

I don't suppose I get to say no?

**Sorry, not sorry. Not an option.**

Dangit! Can I just rate them from best to worst since there are only seven?

**Hm... I'm feeling merciful today. Fine.**

Okay, um, I'll go worst to best. I seriously hope none of the guys ever finds this... That would be mortifying. Please don't judge me on this, this is just my personal opinion. Oh, Grimm... Alright, here we go!

Looks: Sparrow, Hunter, Humphrey, Hopper, Daring, Alistair, and Dexter.

Personality: Sparrow, Daring, Hopper, Humphrey, Hunter, Alistair, and Dexter.

Am I biased? Probably.

**Well, we're both biased, so it's all good! Thank you for your time, Raven Queen, and kiss Dexter for all us Dexven shippers!**

* * *

**Welp. I gave it my best shot. My Q&amp;A's are generally horrible. Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter of Off Script! Also, shoutout to RavenQueenFan2605 for the last question! Absolutely brilliant, and very hard to answer.**

**On another note, I want to apologize in advance to anyone who got offended by the PoisonApple ship. I myself do not ship it, but I have nothing against people who do. That being said, all you people who read and liked this story up until now because of the LGBT-supporting... Please don't review calling me a fag! If you're a homophobe, and you only want to flame because something goes against your beliefs, then please don't! Just skip the chapter and look for something that appeals to you, okay?**

**Whew, finished! Adios!**

**~Nyx**


	10. A Staged Intervention

**This was requested by RavenQueenFan2605. The prompt was: Maybe bring in Daring and ask about all the main ships he's in (i.e. Darise, Dizzie, Dapple, etc.) and have the girls listening right behind a tinted window so they can bust in right afterwards?**

* * *

Sometimes, Daring wished he were Dexter. Make note that these times were when he was absolutely positively desperate for some distorted sense of normalcy. One did not wish to be Dexter on a daily basis. It simply wasn't done.

Anyway, Daring was currently wishing he was his awkward younger brother who the paparazzi hardly interviewed because Dexter stuttered _way _too much when put under pressure for him to be a TV idol. Daring on the other hand... Well, nervous wasn't really a part of Daring's vocabulary. Neither was stutter or awkwardness. He was also, according to the public, much better looking that his younger brother.

All of these reasons played a part in why Daring was sitting down in a comfy red chair, being interviewed by _his father_. It could have been anyone else, but _nooo_. Of all people, it was King Charming. Great. Would you believe him if he said that was the worst part? Oh no, no, it wasn't. The _topic _of the interview was even worse. _His numerous girlfriends_. Er, almost girlfriends.

Did the universe not tire of punishing him?!

Daring couldn't really think of doing anything to deserve this. Yes, he had been a little rude -okay, a lot- to Raven when she had first arrived at EAH. Still, was that any reason to humiliate him on city-wide MirrorVision?

Apparently, it was.

His father smiled at him, cleared his throat, and began.

"Daring, my son…"

* * *

"He doesn't know we're here, right?" Apple asked, worried.

"Course not," Cerise replied. "No one told him."

Lizzie sighed as she reclined in one of the sofas provided in the small room the three girls were in. The walls looked like the skies in fairytales: Light blue with a few fluffy clouds and bright rainbows, with pegasi flitting around them.

Cerise and Apple turned to her.

"_Did _you tell him?" Apple demanded. Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Now why in Wonderland's name would I do that? Daring's going to be talking about me when he doesn't know I'm there and I get to _hear _it- Tell me, _why _would I pass up that chance?"

"Because you-" Apple started, then stopped as Cerise shot her a warning glance.

"Apple, don't." The daughter of Snow White sighed.

"Alright. Anyway," she smiled, bright and blindingly, "I figured that since we're all here, we might as well get to know each other better."

Cerise recoiled. Lizzie snorted. Apple grinned and clapped her hands.

"I'll start! My name is Apple White and I-"

"Shhh!" Lizzie shushed her. "And off with her head!" She added as an afterthought. Apple frowned.

"What is it?"

"They're starting to talk," Lizzie said primly. "So please stop talking about that infernal getting to know each other nonsense or else we won't be able to get the timing just right and we'll _never _get to hear what Daring thinks about us!"

Apple sighed but turned towards the tinted window that allowed them to see into the room but made it so that Daring couldn't see them.

* * *

"So, son, what do you think of our princess, Apple White?" King Charming asked, smiling jovially. "Is she the one? After all, she _is _your meant-to-be princess, isn't she? Your happily ever after?"

* * *

Apple leaned closer.

* * *

"Um…" Daring's fingers twitched. How the hex was he supposed to answer this question without making it seem like he was a Rebel? He wasn't, not by a long shot, he _loved _his happily ever after… But loving Apple?

* * *

"Why isn't he saying something?" Apple asked, confused. "Why isn't he-" She turned to Cerise and Lizzie, her robin's egg blue eyes widening.

"Why is he hesitating? He hasn't even said anything yet! I'm his happily ever after princess! I'm destined to be his queen! He- He's supposed to love me!"  
"Apple, his kiss didn't wake you," Cerise reminded the distraught girl gently. "Maybe… Maybe he isn't your prince. Maybe he's not meant to be your king. Maybe… Maybe your happily ever after lies with someone else."

"What are you-" Apple glared at the daughter of Red Riding Hood.

"Maybe she's right, Apple," Lizzie tried, attempting to placate the blonde-haired teen.

"No, no, she's not," Apple whispered. "She's not because he's supposed to be my prince and that's how the story goes and Raven might want to be a Rebel but I sure as hex don't and the only reason you two are even agreeing with each other is because you both like Daring!"

Throughout her rant, Apple's voice had gradually gotten louder until she was shouting, her blue eyes flashing.

"No, I don't!" Lizzie and Cerise defended at the same time.

"He's an over-confident pompous rich player who has a sucky track time!" Cerise cried.

"Maybe I liked him a tiny bit, at one point, but not anymore! I like Sparrow now!" Lizzie exclaimed.

The future Queen of Hearts promptly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What did you just say?" Apple murmured.

* * *

"Come on, Daring, do you honestly have nothing to say about your future wife?" His father prodded. Daring groaned.

"I- Well, I-" Oh, Grimm, he was turning into his brother with all this stuttering.

* * *

"Lizzie-" Apple started. "Lizzie, you like _Sparrow?"_

"I- I never- It's not really-" Lizzie desperately racked her mind for a way to take the attention off of her.

Behind them, a deeper voice joined the girls as Daring Charming began his first answer.

"Look!" Lizzie yelled shrilly. "He's replying to the question about how he felt about Apple!"  
The daughter of Snow White turned to the window so fast she should have gotten whiplash. Cerise, on the other hand, gave Lizzie a suspicious look before turning to the screen. Lizzie gave a small sigh of relief and joined the other two girls.

* * *

"Come on, Daring," his father chided. "You must have something to say about the lady of your dreams-"

"She's not the lady of my dreams," Daring blurted out.

He wondered about people watching the show shrieked at that.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Apple shrieked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Blondie Locks shrieked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" C.A. Cupid shrieked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Headmaster Milton Grimm shrieked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Everyone watching the show shrieked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" King Charming shrieked. Daring coughed, leaning away from his father's incredulous gaze.

The king composed himself. "Do you mean to tell me," he started, his piercing blue gaze focused on Daring, "That you are rejecting your happily-ever-after?" His eyes narrowed even further. "Daring, are you… A Rebel?"

Daring wondered how many people watching the show gasped at that moment.

* * *

"Oh my Grimm," Apple White said, gasping

* * *

"Oh my Grimm," Blondie Locks said, gasping.

* * *

"Oh my Grimm," C.A. Cupid said, gasping.

* * *

"Oh my Grimm," Headmaster Milton Grimm said, gasping.

* * *

"Oh my Grimm," everyone watching the show said, gasping.

* * *

"Oh my Grimm," King Charming said, gasping. "My own son…" He paused dramatically. "A REBEL!"  
"Dad, it's not like that-" Daring tried. "Besides, Dexter's practically a Rebel already so, I mean, why-"

"NO MORE WORDS!" King Charming declared. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

Daring wondered how many people watching the show sighed sadly at that moment.

* * *

"Oh, Daring," Apple White said, sighing sadly.

* * *

"Oh, Daring," Blondie Locks said, sighing sadly.

* * *

"Oh, Daring," C.A. Cupid said, sighing sadly.

* * *

"Oh, Daring," Headmaster Milton Grimm said, sighing sadly.

* * *

"Oh, Daring," everyone watching the show said, sighing sadly.

* * *

"Oh, Daring," his father said, sighing sadly and shaking his head. "It didn't have to be like this. You didn't have to-"

"Excuse me, sir." A weedy man with scruffy brown hair and red glasses hurried over to the King.

"Yes?" King Charming asked the man annoyedly.

"So sorry, sir, very sorry indeed, but- The interview must go on!"

"Ah, yes," Mr. Charming sighed. "Very sorry, I'll continue."

The other man nodded quickly and hurried back to his place, out of the camera's view, as the king started interviewing his son again.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Apple murmured. "Daring? A Rebel?"

"He never said he was a Rebel," Cerise countered. "He only said that you weren't the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe he just wants a different queen to spend his happily ever after with."

"But- But I was supposed to-" Tears started gathering in Apple's eyes.

"Apple," Cerise said, gently. "Apple, his kiss didn't work. Your destiny had already been propelled into motion, but _his kiss didn't work. _You guys don't belong together." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lizzie stayed quiet. Cerise shot her a look.

_You going to stay anything? _

Lizzie frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

_I do not comfort people. You know that._

Cerise sighed and continued watching. Apple resolutely wiped the tears from her eyes and watched with a steely new determination.

* * *

"Next up… Lizzie Hearts!" King Charming cried.

* * *

Behind the window, Lizzie groaned.

"What's wrong?" Apple questioned. "Don't you want to know about

what he thinks of you?"

"I already know what he thinks of me," Lizzie answered. "And I already know which one out of the three of us that he likes. This whole thing is, frankly, very unnecessary."

"Don't you think it's important?" Apple prodded. "At least entertaining?"

"I think it's stupid," Lizzie replied, frowning. "And I can't wait for it to be over."

Cerise sighed, leaning her head against the wall tiredly. Well, that was one thing she and the daughter of the Queen of Hearts had in common.

* * *

"Rumour has it that you two went on a _romantic date _together," Daring's father teased, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"It was a dare," Daring replied, scowling.

"Did you enjoy it?" His father asked.

"Yes," Daring said. "Yes, I did."

"Oh, really?" The older man raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell anybody about it?"

"She asked me not to," Daring answered stiffly.

"And you listened?"

"Of course! It's what a proper prince would do!" Daring cried as if outraged.

King Charming nodded approvingly. "That's my son."

Daring grinned, despite the circumstances. His father's next question wiped the grin off of his face.

"So, what do you think of our dear Lizzie Hearts?" His father inquired.

To a surprised Daring, the answer to this question actually came easier than the one about Apple. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Lizzie _wasn't _fated to be a part of his prophesied destiny. (And by prophesied, he meant written and played out by hundreds of men and women before him.)

"I think- I think she's strong and she doesn't let people get too close because she's afraid of what will happen if she lets them, and because her mother has never done it and she shouldn't either." He stopped. His father leaned forward, his eyes glinting with more avid interest than before.

"Go on."

"I think… I think she would be a strong ally and a feared foe and a friendship with her would be a good thing but I don't think I'm in love with her," Daring finished.

"I see…" King Charming nodded cryptically. Daring breathed and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

_Nice save._

* * *

"A strong ally, hm?" Lizzie hummed.

"A feared foe?" Cerise added.

"Well, not exactly what I was expecting, but-" Lizzie paused, tilting her head, before continuing, "But it's better than some frivolous description of an uptight princess from Wonderland."

Apple pursed her lips, deciding not to admit that she was envious of the fact that Daring hadn't really given any of her characteristics a mention at all. Actually, it hadn't really been anything more than an outright rejection.

"Are you okay, Apple?" Cerise asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," Apple assured, trying for her signature kind smile that apparently "wiped all worries away" and "emboldened the soul".

Hey, her grandfather's words, not hers.

"What is it like?" She questioned, instead, keeping all of her complaints inside of her.

"What is what like?" Lizzie asked quizzically.

"What is it like being seen as more than a pretty face, rather, as a strong person both internally and in times of war?" Apple clarified.

Lizzie tilted her head again. "It's satisfying," she said, after a moment. "It's very, very satisfying."

* * *

"Well, that was some high praise from Daring Charming to Lizzie Hearts!" King Charming exclaimed. "Last, but not least, CERISE HOOOOOOOOD!"

Daring buried his face in his hands and groaned.

* * *

Cerise did the exact same thing behind the glass.

* * *

"So, I've heard that you've asked her out for Thronecoming, invited her to join you in the culminating game of BookBall, _aaaaand_-"

"Yes?" Daring interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"I actually don't have any more," his father admitted. Daring groaned.

Again. Seriously, this interview was taking way too much out of him.

He took a deep breath and all the words flowed out of him.

"I think she's really pretty and really kind but also sort of mysterious and I like how she doesn't talk to me differently, rather as if she's above me, which she is when it comes to running, that attitude is something she and Lizzie have in common, and I may have a slight crush on her can I just _go now?" _

The king seemed a little surprised. "Well, actually, we have a little surprise for you."

"Oh, please no," Daring pleaded. "Really, it's fine, you don't have to-"

* * *

"Alright girls, come one!" Apple cried excitedly, rubbing her hands together right before busting into the room where a certain Daring Charming was currently muttering _please no, please no, please no _under his breath.

Cerise and Lizzie looked at each other, sighed, and walked into the room after Apple.

"And by the way, don't think I forgot about the Sparrow thing," Cerise whispered quickly.

Lizzie groaned.

* * *

Daring didn't know why people couldn't just leave him alone. Especially a certain Apple White. He contemplated moving to the remote mountains of Transylvania where Cupid had said one of her friends lived. Apparently the friend was very nice, didn't know about Daring's destiny, and was already taken and Daring wasn't her type.

Really, it sounded ideal.

So why the hex was he still here getting bombarded by cutting

questions from Apple White.

"You gave Lizzie compliments and you gave Cerise compliments and all you gave me was a rejection? Really? That is _so _not what destined princes are supposed to do!"

"I-"

"And _furthermore_, I can be just as good of a-"

"Apple," Lizzie said, as she emerged from the hidden door and placed a hand on the daughter of Snow White's white silk-clad shoulder. "Leave the poor guy alone. _Yes_, I get that you're annoyed, but everyone else has been feeding you compliments since the day you were born."

Daring sighed with relief. He had never been so grateful to the Princess of Hearts in all his life.

_Thank you so much, _he mouthed. Lizzie nodded.

"Besides, he probably does have a lot of good things to say about you, he was probably just too overwhelmed by all the things he was expected to say," Cerise added, joining Lizzie.

Daring smiled at her before his eyes widened. _Cerise _had heard what he had said?! _Cerise?!_

Oh, Grimm.

Lizzie glared at him. "I _said, _Daring _does _have many nice things to say about Apple White, right?"

Daring nodded quickly. "Of course! She's sweet and pretty,-"

_Not helping, _Lizzie mouthed. Daring shot her a look.

_I'm getting to that!_

"And she has great leadership skills and the ability to smile when times get rough," he continued.

Apple started to smile.

"I'm really sorry it seemed like a rejection to you, Apple," Daring said genuinely. "I didn't mean for it to, I just felt a little… Overwhelmed, like Cerise," his voice caught, "said."

Apple nodded.

"It's okay, Daring, I forgive y-"

"Yes, that's amazing, gotta go now, bye!" The prince dashed out of the room.

"You know, if he ran like that when he versed me, he might actually win sometimes," Cerise complimented, smirking. She paused, thinking for a moment.

"Nah."

"Well, thank you all for watching the show," Mr. Charming said grandly, walking towards the camera.

"Tune in tomorrow for an interview with aspiring musician, Sparrow Hood."

Lizzie choked.

Cerise and Apple giggled.

Someone yelled, "CUT!"

And the lights went black.

* * *

**Well, that took a hell of a long time to write. Also, the ending was crappy and I'm really super-duper sorry that I haven't updated in literally more than four months. God, I'm a bad person. Send in requests for what you want to see next, be it random oneshots like this one or Q&amp;A's with other EAH characters!2**


End file.
